


Reactions

by apparitionism



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1958142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apparitionism/pseuds/apparitionism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As intro'ed over on Tumblr: This is so sappy. Did somebody slip that Pharrell song into the coffee?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reactions

“You know,” Claudia said to Pete, “you can almost _see_ the chemicals.”

“Wha?” Pete looked up, alarmed. “Chemicals? Are you doing some weird experiment? Because I volunteer not to clean it up.”

“No, I mean those two.” She jutted her chin in the direction of Myka and H.G., who sat together at the table, poring over some huge weathered-leather book.

“ _They’re_ doing some weird experiment?”

Claudia sighed. “They are, if that’s what you want to call the whole ‘in love’ thing—but I meant endorphins, oxytocin, the stuff that makes you want to touch somebody.” On cue, H.G., seemingly absently, ran a hand from the crown of Myka’s head to her shoulder.

“Those chemicals, do they give you ESP, too?” Pete mused. “Because they don’t even really talk to each other anymore. Not in sentences, anyway; it’s all with the glances and the ‘do you…’ and ‘but that…’. Drives me nuts, like the sound keeps cutting out on my TV.”

“They’re a show,” Claudia allowed. “Pretty soon it’ll be just nods. And eyebrows.”

“It’s sickening,” Pete said.

“It is,” Claudia agreed.

“I totally hate it,” Pete said.

“Me too,” Claudia said. “Except for where it’s the cutest thing ever, and after everything? If they have an extra helping of being on the same page, who are we to get in the way of that?”

“I don’t want to _get in the way_ of it,” Pete said. “I would really like to _get out of the way_ of it. It weirds me out. This is _Myka_. Who’d’a thunk she’d turn into some… test tube full of chemicals?” He shook his head. “Actually, that doesn’t sound right. Because Myka really kind of is a test tube full of chemicals. Maybe it’s just _these_ chemicals.”

Claudia watched Myka lean her head, very softly, against H.G.’s shoulder. H.G. shifted slightly to press her cheek to Myka’s hair. It was over in a nanosecond, as Myka immediately turned back to the tome in front of her, but Claudia felt her own heart clench at the sight. At the idea. “We’re all just test tubes full of chemicals,” she said. “It’s the reactions that make the difference.”

END


End file.
